Nenek Gayung
by amumu-chan 2
Summary: para anggota Akatsuki lagi ketakutan nih karena cerita hantu nenek gayung yang lagi hangat-hangatnya. RnR yuuk XD


NENEK GAYUNG

Disclaimer

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Nenek Gayung nista ini punya dian

Happy reading, minna-san

3 3 3 3

Ini cerita , tentang seorang hantu(?) yang dijuluki Nenek Gayung. Siapa itu nenek gayung?

Mau tau? Beneran mau tau? Yakin? Jangan nyesel ya? *ditimpukin*

nenek gayung itu sorang(?) hantu berwujud nenek-nenek tua yang membawa gayung kemanapun dia pergi. Ada 2 versi tentang cerita ini. Yang pertama, dia ini meninggal ketabrak busway dan akhirnya gentayangan. Yang kedua, katanya dia ini dulunya kerja mandiin mayaat dan setelah meninggal jadilah dia bawa-bawa gayung yang siap memandikan orang-orang. Hayoo? Siapa yang belom mandii? menurut orang-orang sih kalo kalian ketemu sama dia terus diajak ngobrol, kalian bakal jatuh sakit, tapi kalo kalian dimandiin pake gayungnya, kalian bakal meninggal..Ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu? *plakk*

Oke oke, kita serius ya. Kamu serius kan sama aku? *bletak*

Disebuah rumah tua yang dihuni 8 orang idiot tapi kece-kece , BUEEKKK, plastik mana plastik , pengen ee' dulu *digampar*

Para anggota Akatsuki sedang membicarakan tentang sesosok hantu fenomenal yang belakangan ini meresahkan warga Konoha timur.

"Heh , menurut lo, nenek gayung ini makhluk apa sih? Gue masih ga ngerti" tanya Pein.

"Ah elo bego' sih! Nenek gayung itu hantu nenek-nenek yang pakaiannya tuh serba hitam gitu, terus dia bawa gayung, sama tikar!",ucap Hidan.

"Kok lo tau? Emang dia mau ngapain bawa-bawa tiker segala?"tanya Sasori . "Yee, gue mah baca di koran , lu pada ndeso sih! Pokoknya, kalo lo ketemu nenek-nenek dengan cirri-ciri kayak gini, jangan sesekali mau diajak ngobrol sama dia!"

"Loh emang kenapa, Dan?" tanya Kisame dengan antusias. "Kalo lo ngobrol sama itu nenek-nenek, lo bisa sakit . Apalagi kalo lo dimandiin sama dia! Beehh, dijamin, secepetnya lo bakal dikubur" sahut Itachi.

"Ah, yang bener aja! Tahayul doang kalii..?" ucap Konan dengan nada tidak percaya tapi takut. "Yaaa, dia belom tau, Chi, korbannya tuh udah banyaak, waktu itu ada di Koran , anak sd aja sampe meninggal!" ucap Hidan. "Gara-gara dimandiin sama nenek gayung, un?"

"Bukan, gara-gara dia makan bakso, eh baksonya dari tikus sama dikasih formalin" jawab Hidan.

" Apa hubungannya, bodoh!"ucap Zetsu. "Tapi baksonya gratis nggak?" tanya Kisame. "Gratis palelu bejendol!" sahut Kakuzu.

"Udah udah, pokoknya kalo lo semua ada yang ketemu sama nenek-nenek yang cirri-cirinya kayak gitu, jangan sekali-kali ngobrol deh sama dia, bahayaa!" kata Itachi. "Senpai, Tobi takuuut" ucapnya ketakutan sambil meluk-meluk Konan.

"Heh! Apaan lo peluk-peluk calon bini gue! Sono pergi, pergi!" usir Pein.

"Ssstt! Pein, kasian anak kita. Biar bagaimanapun dia ini anak kita, buah hati kitaa.." ucap Konan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks..Konan-chan..maafkan aku..aku mohoon" ucap Pein memelas.

"Maaf Pein, aku nggak punya recehan untuk kusumbangkan! Habisan kamu pelit sih! Sms gapernah telpon ga pernaah!" ucap Konan.

"AKU GA PUNYA HAPEEEE , KAKUJU PELIT GAMAU BELIIN HAPEE, HUAAA" rengek Pein.

"WOY ! udah ah lebay lo pada, tidur, tidur, besok kita ada misi tauu'!" ucap Zetsu.

Singkat cerita, mereka pun langsung tidur. Si Tobi saking takutnya dia tidur bareng sama Itachi. Aaa author juga mau dong!*plakk*

Keesokan harinya, mereka pergi menjalankan misi selama seharian. Misi apa ya? Apakah mau menangkap si nenek gayung? Entah, author juga bingung. Sore itu, sepulang menyelesaikan misi , Sasori dan Deidara mampir dulu ke warung Mie Ramen ichiraku.

"Bang, 2mangkok ya!" ucap Sasori. "OKE!" JAWAB PENJUAL MIE RAMEN TERSEBUT , EH KEBABLASAN CAPSLOCKNYA YA.

Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap setelah mie pesanan mereka sudah jadi. Dilihat dari cara makan mereka yang gak ber etika! Gak manusiawi! Gak sopan! Gak gak gak kuat gak gak gak kuat (lho?) sepertinya kedua partner ini lagi dilanda kelaperan berat . selesai makan, tibalah saatnya membayar.

"Bang, berapa?" tanya Sasori. "20rebu" "Oh, nih uangnya" ucap Sasori sambil menyodorkan uang 20ribuan.

"Saya berapa, bang, un?" "Kamu gratis" "Wah! Makasih ya un!" ucap Dei dengan senang hati .

"Lho lho lho? Kok dia gratis bang?" protes Sasori. "Dia temen facebook saya! Like status saya ya , Dei!" ucap penjual ramen. "Oke, un!" jawab Dei sambil mengedipkan mata. Si Sasori nelen mangkok ramen. Dengan langkah gontai Sasori pun pergi dengan tampang seperti ikan lele abis disodomi sementara Dei sibuuuk banget sama hapenya.

Di tengah perjalanan , mereka merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Hii..Dei, lo merinding gak sih?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya nih, Sas. Haduuh, mana ini malem jumat lagi, un!"

"Deii…gue, gue takuuut" ucap Sasori sambil meluk-meluk lengannya Dei. Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti karena melihat seekor nenek-nenek membawa gayung*author digetok gayung sama si nenek*

"Sas…Sas…lo liat ga un, itu di depan situ tuh, un…itu apa ya, un…." Ucap Dei sambil menggigil.

"Cu..cucu…nenek mau—"

"Deeii…brrr…itu..itu….NENEK GAYUUUUNG! KABOOOOOOOORRRR!"teriak Sasori.

"WUUAAAAA, UN, NENEK GAYUUUUNG!" teriak Dei sambil lari-lari sambil megang handphone.

_Buat apa ya hapenya?_!

Ternyata teman-teman, si Dei meskipun lagi dikejar –nenek gayung masih sempet-sempetnya apdet setatus twitter, Super sekali ya!

Berikut adalah statusnya : _Deiisayangmama . lagi dikejer-kejer nenek gayung nih! Huaa.. anyone? _

Entah apa maksutnya itu status…author pun juga ga ngerti, teman-teman..

"Hah..gila…cape gue sumpah, dia masih ngikutin gak ya, Dei?" tanya Sasori, yang ditanya malah sibuk sama hapenya.

"WOYY! EETT DAH YAAA ORANG LAGI KETAKUTAN DIKEJER HANTU DIA MASIH SEMPET TWITTERAAAN!" UCAP SASORI, KOK CAPSLOCKNYA MASIH HIDUP? LHO INI GIMANA? *ABAIKAN*

Setibanya di markas, mereka menceritakan kejadian horror barusan.

"Wah, wah, berarti kita semua musti lebih waspada lagi nih!" ucap si Pein.

"Sumpah, tadi gue udah hampir spot jantung! Serem banget itu nenek-nenek , ampun gue ampuun!" ucap Sasori.

"Iya, Sas? Neneknya udah tua? Segimana? Ih gila, orangnya kayak gimana Sas?"tanya Zetsu.

"Bego' namanya nenek-nenek ya pasti udah tua, keriput, rambutnya ubanan! Mana ada nenek-nenek yang serupa ama JUPE'? HAH? Emosi gue lama-lama" ucap Sasori.

"Senpaai, Tobi takuuuut" rengek si Tobi ke Itachi dengan manjanya. "Apaan sih lo!" ucap Itachi.

"Ssst, diem, diem! Elo tadi ketemu itu nenek-nenek dimana?"tanya Kakuzu.

"Di persimpangan jalan depan noh, yang deket kuburan"

"Wahh…berarti kita harus ngejauhin lewat tempat itu tuh! Mulai besk kalo mau pulang, kita jangan lewat situ deh!"

"Iya , un, tapi tadi gue sempet untung juga sih pas makan mie ramen, gue ga bayar soalnya abangnya temen facebook gue, haha, un"

"Wah? Yang bener Dei? Nama facebooknya apa? Gue mau dong!" samber Kisame. "Ada nih, un" jawabna sambil menyerahkan handphone nya.

"Eh, bikini gue facebook dong gue juga mau deh tapi gue gak punya haapeeee, huahuahuaaa" teriak Pein. "Ckck, udah udah, besok aja lagi sekarang semuanya TIDUR" ucap Kakuju.

_Kisame Suka Yang Gratisan Bobo' dulu ach…bubay cemua..elepyu all_

Keesokan harinya…Pagi-pagi buta mereka sudah pergi untuk menjalankan misi. Misi apa? Author juga gak tau mereka ngejalanin misi apa, makanya di cerita ini gak author jelasin, abisan authornya bingung jadi gak usah lah ya, gak penting *dibacok*

Nah, untuk mepersingkat waktu kalian membaca supaya gak mati keracunan karna baca cerita ini, kita skip aja ke sore harinya saat mereka semua pulang dari misi.

Kali ini giliran si Kakuzu sama Zetsu yang kena sial. _Lho? Kok Kakuzu sama Zetsu? Terus Hidan kemana? _Entahlah, author lagi-lagi dilanda kebingungan . yaudah pokoknya begitu deh, author juga gak tau kenapa Kakuz bisa jalan sama Zetsu.

"Kuz!" panggil Zetsu. Yang dipanggil diem aja, sibuk sama hapenya. "Kuz?" panggil Zetsu lagi. Si Kakuzu tetep anteng dengan hapenya. "KAKUJUUUU!"teriaknya saking kesal. "Ha?" kali ini dia nengok dengan tampang datar dan ngerasa ga bersalah.

"Lo ngapain sih! Inget, kita gaboleh lewat jalan itu begoo', lo ga inget kemaren si Sasori ama Dei udah kena sama Nenek Gayung!"ucap Zetsu.

"Ah udah diem aja lu! Lagi sibuk gua!"jawab Kakuzu sambil terus berjalan. Akhirnya si Zetsu ngikut. Padahal mereka sudah tau bahayanya ya? Tapi di cerita ini memang kali ini jatah mereka , readers. Yaudah lah.

"Lo ngapain sih, Ju?" tanya Zetsu. "Lagi smsan, cewe baru gua nih!" "Hah? Emang ada yang mau ya?" "Gataau..ini gua emang dapet perannya dari author emang begini!" "Ooo…"jawab Zetsu.

Kita intip sebentar sms nya Kakuju ya .

Kakuju: iyy, yank…aq cpe nh..

Cewe Malang : Cpe knp, yank?

Kakuju : Aq jg gtw yank…disuruh sm authorny ngmng bgni yank, yaudah..

Saking asikny smsan si Kakuju smpe g liat d dpnnya ad apa…dan saking asiknya ngtik bhs sms author jd ktrsn bgni *didepak*

"Ju…j..ju…i-i-iiituu…" ucap Zetsu terbata-bata. "Apaan?" "D-d-di…b-b-belakang..l-lu..j-j-juu…" Kakuzu langsung nengok. Seonggok nenek didepan matanya Kakuzu, kali ini author digampar lagi karena nyebut seonggok nenek.

"Cuu..tolongin nenek dong…" ucapnya sambil menyentuh lengan Kakuzu dengan gemetar.

"K-KAAAABOOOOOORRRR! WOY KABOR WOY SEMUANYAAAAAA…LARIIIIII" TERIAK ZETSU. AYO KALIAN JUGA LARI ! _Lari? Ngapain lari? _IYA , LARI. CEPETAN! LOH? KALIAN NGAPAIN MASIH ANTENG BACA CERITA? OH IYA INI KAN CUMA CERITA..KENAPA KALIAN HARUS IKUT LARI YA? KOK CAPSLOCKNYA BELOM DIMATIIN? GIMANA INI?

Err…yang barusan…anggep aja gak pernah kalian baca seumur hidup..

Si Kakuzu sama Zetsu langsung lari terbirit-birit. Zetsu lari sekencang-kencangnya. _Loh? Zetsu , lari? _Kalian udah pernah liat Zetsu berlari? Kalo sudah, mungkin author yang bernasip malang karna belom pernah liat dia lari.

Sesampainya di markas, mereka menceritakan kejadian barusan. "Wahh, wah…kayaknya ini udah bener-bener kelewatan nih, gabisa dibiarin nih! Gawat ini gawat!"ucap Pein. "Hihiii, Leader, kami takuut" ucap Kakuju sambil menggigil. "Aku juga, Leadeer…serem banget neneknyaaa, huhuu" ucap Zetsu sambil mengunyah kaktus beserta potnya. "Lo kalo lagi takut kayaknya nggeragas banget ya…apa aja dimakaan.."ucap Hidan sambil memelas.

"Terus sekarang solusinya gimana dong? GIMANAAA?" ucap Pein. Tiba-tiba semuanya langsung pucat.

"L-l-le-leader…d-d-d-d-dib-b-belakang…." Ucap Itachi.

"N-n-n-ne-nee…."tambah si Konan sambil menggigil ketakutan dan meluk si Sasori.

"Apaan sih? Ngomong yang jelas dong!" ucap Pein. Tiba-tiba….. "Cu..nenek minta toloong…"

Pein langsung pucat. Pas nengok ke belakang. "SIAGA TIGAA! ADA NENEK GAYUUUUUUNG!" teriak Pein.

"Cuu..tungguin nenek, cu..nenek cum-" "LARIIIIIII" mereka semua langsung lari. Malangnya saat mau lari, si Itachi sama Hidan kakinya kesandung. Ga tau kesandung apa dan kenapa, karena emang begini ceritanya, author panic karna itachi kesandung. PANIIIK. SAYA PANIIIK *ditampol*

"C-ch-chii…masa' hidup kita Cuma sampe disini Chiii.."ucap Hidan sambil menggigil memeluk Itachi. Aaaaa author juga mau ikut doong.

"D-daaan..maapin gue ya kalo gue banyak salah sama loo…" Itachi ikut ketakutan.

Si nenek pun mendekat dan dia mulai meletakkan tikarnya , tangannya merogoh sebuah tas dari anyaman bambu. "Yaahh..D-d-daaan..dia mau ngambil gayung dan buat mandiin k-kitaaa.." GLEKK. Hidan nelen batu.

"Yaahh, ini tragis nih, masa' kedua temen kita bakal mati di depan mata kitaa, hiks.." rengek si Sasori.

"Shenphaai..Thobhi thakhuuut.." bisik Tobi ke Konan sambil berbisik dan mewek-mewek.

"Nenek minta tolong, cu…" . Yang lain udah pada tutup mata dan telinga serta tutup usia, loh?

"Chiii, gue takuut, yang lain pada kemana sih!" Hidan udah mulai mewek-mewek.

"Cu…tolong…like status nenek dong" . JLEBB.

"Hahh?" ucap Hidan sambil melongo. Itachi juga melongo. Anggota lain yang lagi ngumpet langsung cengo. Readernya bingung kenapa author bikin cerita se nista ini. Tapi terlanjur, saya sudah selesaikan cerita ini saat kalian baca, HAHAHA *di bom*

"Nenek? Bukan hantu nenek gayung?" tanya Itachi. "Bukan, bego'! hehe..nenek baru pindaah dari kampung sebelaah..dari kemaren nenek pengen minta bantuin beresin rumah, eh kalian malah kabur…"ucap nenek itu.

"Ooooo…" Cuma kata itu yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa nenek gayung itu hanya mitos. tapi semua tergantu pada kepercayaan masing-masing, bahwa kita cuma bisa percaya bahwa alam gaib itu memang benar-benar ada.

FINISH

Nyahaha! Selesaaaai! Kenapa? Jelek ya? Ga jelas ya? Emang iya sih..

Nah , ini dia fict pertama saya di akun baru ini. Menyesal bangeeeet tiada ampun deh karena lupa email yang aku pake' Ini aja aku bikin akun lagi setelah termotivasi dari 2 orang spesial saya, yaitu : aumu hatake , sama neechanku sayang yang tiada duanya

Terimakasih banget ya buat dukungannya, kalo gak ada kalian mana mungkin aku bisa nulis lagi seperti ini. Untuk nge post fict aja sekarang saya takut. Sebenernya fict ini sudah selesai jauh-jauh hari , tapi ya itu, soalnya saya takuut, ampun ndoro putrii.

Ya pokoknya intinya begitu, sekali lagi terimakasih buat teman-temanku dan finalis lainnya , I love you mom. You are everything *plakk*

Oya , buat yang sudah baca, tlong reviewnya dong , kan saya udah lama ga nulis, jadi barangkali mau menghina fict saya silahkan unek- uneknya di post di review . tapi jangan marah-marah ya nanti aku bilangin mama lho biar ga dikasih uang jajaaan *plakk*

Nah sekian dan terimakasih


End file.
